Devotion
by Darth Mel
Summary: UPDATED This a story about Hotohori's FIRST love...I finally (after two years!) finished it! Enjoy!
1. First Meetings

  
Well, this is my second attempt at Fushigi fan fiction. I actually wrote a story about Nakago, but I then discovered that all my facts where wrong and trashed it. This one looks a little more promising, but I decided to write the first part and post it up to see if anyone liked it. Yeah, I made up some new stuff that wasn't in the original FY story…but this is fan fiction! I can do that! By the way, all FY characters belong to Watase Yu, not me, lucky for you. Of course, my characters belong to me, but no one cares about that, do they? Well, on with the story, and here's another BTW: This story takes place in the book, about a year before Miaka and Yui were drawn into it.   
  
  
  
  
"Whoa!" The carriage slowed to a halt and Hibari opened her green eyes and sat up straighter. Nantar, sitting across from her, was looking out the window when the golden-haired general appeared next to the carriage.   
  
"Where are we, General?" Nantar asked him while Hibari smoothed the imaginary wrinkles in her skirt.   
He stared straight ahead as he answered, not looking at them. "We are about ten miles outside the capital of Konan. We are taking a short rest before continuing to the palace." As he spoke, he dismounted his horse and took off his helmet.   
  
Nantar nodded, satisfied with their quick progress, and Hibari put her hand on the door handle. It opened easily, so unlike her regular carriage, which was old and falling apart. But her father had ordered the best carriage for her this time, determined to show the emperor of Konan that Kutou was well-off and therefore not obligated to send any ambassadors with petty royal advisors and emotionless generals. Hibari guessed that he had sent the finest carriage and clothes with her to somewhat hide the fact that Kutou had sent a woman as an ambassador. Although she was a princess, she was still a woman, and a generally ignored one at that.   
  
She stepped down from the carriage, ignoring the hand that the general offered her. She chided herself for not remembering his name, then decided that she did not need to address him by it and therefore, it didn't matter.   
  
"I would like to walk around for a bit." She said to him, not really caring whether or not he approved. Although she was the official ambassador, she knew who was really in charge. The general turned to Nantar, who nodded in permission. Hibari sighed exasperatedly as the general took her arm and walked with her.   
  
As they walked, he asked, "How long is your Highness planning to stay in Konan?"   
  
She straightened her shoulders before answering. "As long as necessary, general. I have a job to do here, and I shall not leave until it is done."   
  
"As you wish, Princess." He replied, then said no more.   
  
After Hibari had stretched her legs, she headed back to the carriage, once again ignoring the hand he offered. Once she was in the carriage, he remounted his horse and they departed once more.   
  
When they reached the capital of Konan, Hibari leaned out the window to see better. It was a lovely city, and the palace reminded her of home. As they entered the city, she saw that all the people looked happy, running around and working hard.   
  
That's why Konan is so different from Kutou, she thought bitterly. Our people are never happy.   
  
Suddenly, they arrived at the palace gates. Hibari quickly ran her fingers through her dark brown hair, as Nantar reached under the carriage seat and took out a large box and handed it to her. In it was her crown. She had never worn it before, and with good reason. Now, with a little nervousness, she took it from him and placed it upon her head. I hope it stays, she thought quickly as she untied her traveling cloak and left it on the seat next to her. She shoved the box back under the seat as Nantar got out of the carriage and stood next to the door.   
  
"Are you ready, Highness?" Nantar asked.   
  
Hibari took a deep breath. "As ready as I shall ever be."   
  
The advisor turned and announced her. This time, she took his hand as she stepped out of her carriage. Looking up, she saw about fifty royal guards, standing in two straight rows. At the end of the long row of guards stood the most beautiful man she had ever seen in her life.  



	2. Nice Catch

  
Trying to overcome her sudden nervousness, Hibari swallowed the lump in her throat and held her head higher. Unfortunately, with the sudden jerk of her head, her crown came tumbling off and she made a grab for it. Fumbling with it for a second, she finally got control of it and quickly placed it back upon her head. She looked up at the people around her, but none of them showed any emotion. Even the general, whose arm she had let go of quickly to catch her crown, acted like nothing had happened, his face emotionless as usual. She was too frightened to look at Nantar, who disapproved of almost everything. No doubt he did not find this funny. She looked up toward the handsome man and saw that he was the only one who looked at though he had noticed. His head was tilted a little to one side and he had the tiniest smile on his face.   
  
Although glad that he had not ignored her, she wasn't happy that he was laughing at her. She left Nantar and the general behind and made her way through the rows of guards. As she neared the man, she scathingly noticed that he become more handsome as she got closer. Suddenly, she noticed his outfit and the crown upon his head.   
  
This is the Emperor of Konan? Her mind cried. You've got to be kidding!  
  
She had heard rumors that he was young, kind and good-looking, but he looked nothing like she thought he would. The part about him being kind was yet to be seen, but from the way his people looked, she didn't doubt it.   
  
She shook her head slightly, trying to clear the thoughts out. When she reached the place where he stood, she stopped in front of him and bowed when he bowed to her. That was a mistake. Her crown slipped off again and before she could grab it once more, he reached out and caught it. Shocked, she could only stare at it as he held it out to her, then suddenly her mind kicked in and she quickly took it back. Hibari moved to put it back on her head as fast as she could, but then he smiled again and she stopped and looked at him. He reached out once more and took it, then turned it around and gave it back to her.   
  
Incredibly embarrassed, she slowly put it back on her head as he turned to walk away. One of the men standing by him said to Nantar, "Her Highness may rest until dinner tonight, and there she may talk further with the Emperor." He motioned for one of the servants nearby to take them to their rooms, and she reluctantly followed him. Hibari took one last look backward to catch a glimpse of him, but he was already gone. Suddenly, Nantar appeared in her line of vision and she took his arm again as they walked to their rooms.   
  
  
Hibari had been dressed and ready for dinner for an hour, and there was still at least another hour until it was time to eat. Nantar had warned her about eating too much, which she did most of the time.   
  
"I like eating..." she grumbled to herself as she leaned over the railing outside her bedroom. There was no one around, so she swung her legs over the railing and sat on it, and looked at the palace gardens from her perch. Nantar had forbidden her from going anywhere alone, so she had to be content with looking at the flowers from far away. She reached up to see if her crown was still there, and luckily, it was. She had found some pins in her room, and she gladly used them to keep it in place, but she wasn't sure how reliable they were.   
  
"Good evening, your majesty." A musical voice said from behind her. She stopped herself just in time from falling off the railing in surprise, and turned around to see who it was. To her surprise, it was the handsome young emperor.   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry!" She said quickly, trying to get off the railing before he got too angry. Unfortunately, her legs got tangled up in her dress, and she would have fallen if he hadn't reached out and caught her just before she hit the floor.   
  
Nice catch, she thought, but didn't say anything out loud.  
  
She stood quickly, fixing her dress and checking the state of her crown while looking around for Nantar. If he saw that...there's no telling what kind of lecture she'd get later. When she saw that there was still no one around, she turned back to the emperor.   
  
"Thank you." she said quickly, finally looking him in the eyes. They were very nice eyes, her mind added, but she hurriedly brushed the thought from her mind.   
  
"You're very welcome." He answered, then added, "I saw you looking at the gardens. Apparently, you're not allowed to go anywhere...is that correct?"   
  
She nodded meekly, and he continued. "I'm sure it would be alright with your guardian if you were with me. Would you like a tour of the palace? The gardens especially?"   
  
"Oh, yes!" She said excitedly, then remembered herself. "I mean, I'd love to, if it's not too much trouble for you..."  
  
"Not at all!" He smiled. It was a very nice smile, her mind added. "Shall we?" He said as he offered her his arm.   
  



	3. Giant Birds

Chapter 3

I'm sorry I haven't worked on this one in a while! I've been so busy with my other story (that's no excuse, I know) but now I've gotten recommitted to this one, so expect to see more chapters out soon! Thanks!

The tour of the palace and the gardens ended too quickly for Hibari when the emperor told her it was almost time for dinner.On their way to the dinning hall, they made one last stop--at the shrine of Suzaku.

Hibari politely followed the emperor inside, not really interested in the giant bird or any of the legends that the emperor began talking about.But training had taught her never to act the way she felt, so she half-listened to him talk.The other half of her mind wondered what was for dinner.

"You have a similar legend in Kutou, am I right?" the emperor asked her, interrupting her thoughts and making her curse herself for not paying attention._What was he talking about again? Oh, right--Suzaku._

"Uh, yes…" she said quickly."Seiryu, I believe."He nodded calmly.

"Do you believe in the legends?" he asked, and Hibari had to stop herself from rolling her eyes.She had always thought that stuff was for children, and had never really believed that a girl from another world would come, be the Priestess of Seiryu, and save her country.Although Kutou obviously needed all the help it could get.She tried in vain to think of a good answer, but could come up with none.

"No, not really." She said to him, turning back to the statue of the giant phoenix, hoping he would get hungry quickly.

"Why not?" he asked, a little taken aback.Hibari turned to him again, confused as to why he would ask, and saw a strange, disbelieving look on his face.

_ _

_He doesn't honestly believe this, does he?He's older than I am and he still believes in the legend of Suzaku!_But still, he was waiting for an answer, and once again, she didn't know what to say.

"Well…" she hesitated."I suppose…I guess I never really believed that something like that could happen…" she trailed off, but apparently he didn't need any more explanation.He looked at her with what could only be pity, then turned back to the statue.

"From the time I was first told about the legend, I've always believed that the girl would come and rescue my country.I had hoped…" he stopped, and turned to her, his eyes serious."Not many people know this," he said,"but I am one of the people destined to protect the Priestess of Suzaku." With that, he pulled down his collar and Hibari saw a shining red symbol on his neck.Her eyes widened and she took a step back without thinking.She had seen something like that, once, a long time ago when she was only a child, and even now, she wasn't sure if it was just a dream or not.He saw her apparent shock and quickly covered it back up.He was about to apologize to her when a servant entered the shrine and announced that dinner was ready.Both the emperor and the princess gratefully acknowledged the announcement.

The emperor gave her his arm, but didn't go anywhere."Now do you believe?" He asked solemnly, raising his eyebrows at her.

She looked at him again, and for once told exactly what she felt, which wasn't much."I…don't know…" she said softly.

He nodded, looking certain that she would be a believer in the next few days.Finally he took a step toward the door, and she gratefully went along.Just before they exited the shrine, he said one last thing to her.

"You may call me by my Celestial name, Hotohori." He said, smiling."I like it much better than 'Your highness' and things like that.Would you do that for me?"She nodded, a little glad to be even a little less formal than she had to be.

"I don't have a Celestial name," she said jokingly, "but you may call me Hibari."


	4. Dinner Time

Hibari eagerly followed Hotohori to dinner. He let her enter the room before him, and the first thing she saw was Nantar's disapproving glare. Then he saw Hotohori enter behind her and take her arm again, and she thought she saw the glare turn into a smug smile. She decided to ignore him, for now, and concentrate on eating dinner.   
Either by accident, luck or protocol, Hibari was placed on the left side of Hotohori, with Nantar across from her and the general on her other side. Sitting by the silent general was not Hibari's idea of fun, and with Nantar being able to see everything she did, she wished for a brief moment that she could have eaten in her room, alone. Or with Hotohori, a little voice said in the back of her mind, but she quickly shook the thought out of her head as dinner began.   
No one said much for the first few courses, but Nantar did give Hibari a few threatening looks when she finished her plates, apparently trying to stop her from a second helping. She wanted to kick him under the table, but a part of her was afraid she might hit Hotohori on accident, and she stopped herself.   
About halfway through dinner, Nantar started talking politics with Hotohori. The emperor stole a quick glance at Hibari, but listened to him politely.   
"I thought we weren't going to talk about political affairs until tomorrow." Hibari asked Nantar, although it wasn't really a question. Inside, she was a little angry with him for spoiling her dinner.   
Nantar shot her a cool glance. "I was merely making conversation, your Highness." He said with steel in his voice. "Unless you'd rather talk about it now, of course." He said, almost daring her to say no.   
"Actually, I'd rather not." She said calmly, before she could stop herself.  
Nantar nodded in submission, but she could see that he was angry. She applauded herself silently on her small victory, and began asking Hotohori questions about the people in Konan. She made sure to call him 'Highness' in front of Nantar, although she wanted to show him that she was already far ahead in matters of diplomacy. The general didn't say a single word throughout dinner, which Hibari was glad of, but not surprised at.   
Finally, dinner was over. Although Hibari wanted to talk more with Hotohori, Nantar insisted that she get some rest after her 'strenuous journey'. Unable to convince him that she wasn't the least bit tired, she finally gave in and followed him to her room. After the long lecture that Nantar gave her, she was angry and somewhat tired, and she all but pushed him out of her room. She slipped her feet out of her shoes and yawned. Now that she was going to bed, she was finally able to take off that horrible crown. As she brushed her hair out of it's coils, she glared at the horrid thing as it sat on her vanity, and decided firmly that she wouldn't wear it tomorrow. She knew Nantar would have a fit, but she could have cared less. Suddenly, there was a soft knock on her door.   
"Who is it?" she asked, setting down her hairbrush.   
"It's me, Hotohori." His voice rang sweetly through the door, and she smiled to herself. "May I come in?" he asked.   
"Of cour--No!" she said, thinking better of it. If Nantar, or anyone for that matter, saw the emperor going into her room at night, she'd never hear the end of it. She quickly pulled the door open.   
"I'm sorry." She said, looking up at him. "I just...don't think that's a good idea..." His eyes widened when he realized what she meant.  
"You're absolutely right." He said quickly. "I can't believe I didn't think of it."   
Hibari took a look down the hallway to see if Nantar was still around. "That's alright-I almost didn't." she admitted, looking up at him again. "You wanted to speak to me?" she asked after a moment of silence.   
"Oh, yes." He said, as if he had just remembered. "I was wondering if you might like to watch the sunset with me. It's very beautiful to watch from the gardens." He asked hesitantly.   
She smiled delightfully up at him. "I would love to." She said sincerely. He took her arm and the two walked quickly to the garden. The instant they stepped onto the grass, Hibari realized that she wasn't wearing any shoes, and remembered that she had left her hair down. Not very princess-like, but she smiled to herself and decided that she didn't care.   
  



	5. Friendship ensues

Chapter 5

Once they were safely hidden away in the garden, Hotohori turned to her, his face a mask of seriousness.

"I sincerely hope that we can resolve the differences between our two countries." He began, and Hibari's spirits fell a little.She had been hoping to avoid that subject for as long as possible, but she listened anyway.

"I was glad when I received a request from your father for a political meeting, although I must admit my advisors were very worried about what might happen." He smiled at her."In fact, we had no idea that the Emperor of Kutou even had a daughter, and what a nice surprise it was to learn that she was coming as the official ambassador.And now, you're here…and we can finally move toward peace."

Hibari's insides did a flip-flop as she looked up at his kind and honest face and nodded.Of course, she wanted peace too, as did many people in Kutou.But Nantar wasn't one of them.She knew for a fact that he had been one of the few advisors to her father that had voted to attack Konan almost a year ago, and why her father would send him on a mission of peace was beyond Hibari.Sending the general as well was a clear indication that something wasn't right, but Hibari hadn't given it much thought yet.

Hotohori watched her face as her mind wandered off and thought that perhaps he was boring her.It was true that no one had heard of Kutou's princess, but if there was a reason for keeping Hibari a secret, he couldn't guess at it.And although he was glad that she was here, he still wondered why the Emperor of Kutou had sent her as an ambassador after keeping her existence a secret for so long.Still, she was nice, and he was glad to have someone to talk with who wasn't intimidated by his status.He remembered the look on her face when he had shown her the symbol of Suzaku on his neck.It was the look of a child who was frightened and didn't know why.

Hibari suddenly realized that her mind had been wandering, and that no one had said anything for a few moments.She quickly turned back to Hotohori, who was also lost in thought, but seemed to notice at the same time and turn back to her, still smiling.He motioned to a bench a few feet away and they sat down to watch the sunset.

"So, uh…how long have you known about-?" Hibari asked, pointing to her neck.

Delighted that she asked, he answered a little too quickly."For a few years now.Once I became the emperor, my advisors told me the legend of Suzaku and why that mark appears on my neck from time to time."

Hibari nodded curiously."Does it appear when you want it to?"

"Yes, but it also appears whenever my mental energy is raised." He said.Hibari nodded again, but he didn't notice."I became emperor when I was fourteen years old, and since then, I have been waiting for that girl to come…and take away the loneliness I feel."He sighed, looking off into the sunset.

Hibari stared at him._So that's why he believes in the legend, _she thought sadly._He's in love with a girl he hasn't even met yet…because he's lonely…_

Suddenly, she became angry, and thought maybe she could tell him a thing or two about real loneliness and how she didn't have the satisfaction of knowing she would be rescued by some strange girl.But something stopped her from opening her mouth, and deep inside, she knew he really wouldn't understand.She blinked a few times and silently watched the sunset.

After night had fallen, she stood up, eager to get back to her room so she could be alone for a while.Hotohori stood as well and escorted her back to her room.Once they reached the door, all her anger had gone and she turned to him, smiling happily.

"Thank you for letting me watch the sunset with you.It was beautiful." She said truthfully.

He smiled down at her."It was my pleasure." 

Unsure of what to say next, she put her hand on the door."Well…good night." She said hesitantly, pushing the door open.

Hotohori looked as though he wanted to say something important, but could only say good night and walk away.Hibari closed the door and leaned against it, sighing.

After a night of dreamless sleep, Hibari was awake, dressed, and eating breakfast in her room when Nantar walked in and sat across from her.She couldn't tell what the look on his face meant, but she ignored it and continued munching.Suddenly, he reached over and took her plate.

"I think that's enough." He said, taking her glass as an afterthought.

"What?" She asked shrilly."Are you going to starve me the entire time we're here?"

"Please refrain from shrieking, your majesty.And no, I'm not trying to starve you, I'm only doing what is in your best interest."

"Well, I'm interested in eating right now, so give it back." She said angrily."Why are you here anyway?"

"I'm here to talk to you about the young emperor." He said, still holding on to her plate.

"What about him?"

"I have it on strict confidence that you were alone with the emperor last night, not to mention for at least an hour yesterday afternoon."

"So what?" She said indignantly."He invited me on a tour and then to watch the sunset last night.He was being polite.And why were you spying on me in the first place?"

"He invited you?" Nantar said to himself, not bothering to answer her question."Interesting…" he trailed off, then after a moment, looked up at her again."Do I have to remind you that although you are on a diplomatic mission, your highness, you should use caution before you go off alone with someone.Including," he added, "the Emperor of Konan."He stood, her food still in his hand."I will not allow you to do things that will bring shame to your country, not to mention yourself.And that includes running off in the middle of the night with a man, your highness."With that, he left the room, taking her food with him.


	6. Nantar's influence

An hour later, Hibari was dressed in her finest clothes and ready for the peace talks to begin. She was still fuming over Nantar's assumptions, not to mention the fact that he took her breakfast from her. She left her crown on her vanity, determined more than ever not to wear it. There was another knock on the door.   
  
"Come in." She said loudly, thinking it was Hotohori, as Nantar never knocked.  
  
The door opened slowly, revealing the blond general. Hibari tried to hide the look of disappointment on her face, but she was pretty sure he saw it. She straightened her shoulders and gave him an indifferent look.   
  
"Well?" She asked, not sure why he had come.   
  
He raised his eyebrows a little. "I am here to take you to the conference." He said emotionlessly.   
  
"Oh..." Hibari felt flustered for a moment, then regained her composure and nodded. "Of course. Lead the way, general."  
  
She followed him through the palace to a wide hall where Hotohori sat with his advisors around a huge wooden table. He stood when she entered the room, and they quickly did the same.   
  
Hibari felt flustered again, not sure of what to do. Hotohori saw her apprehension and motioned to a seat next to him. She gladly took it just as Nantar walked in, his head held high. When he saw Hibari, he was about to smile, but then he noticed the absence of her crown. He didn't try to hide his scowl, but once again, she ignored him and turned to Hotohori.   
  
"Good morning." She said, smiling. He smiled back and returned her greeting as one of his advisors cleared his throat. Hibari turned away from the emperor and listened attentively as the men started talking. Unfortunately, she got lost after a few minutes when she let her mind wander for a moment, and eventually she gave up and sat back in her chair. Still listening however, she only caught bits and pieces of things that she understood. She silently cursed herself for not paying more attention to Nantar on the way to Konan. He had tried to explain some of the more detailed points of what would be discussed at this meeting, but she had almost completely ignored him for the entire ride and had not heard much of what he said.   
  
Of course, she knew that although she was the official ambassador, she wasn't expecting to be listened to herself during these meetings. As she thought, she noticed Nantar was standing up and arguing his point to one of Hotohori's advisors. He's the real ambassador, she thought a little bitterly. She stole a sideways glance at Hotohori. He was listening to Nantar carefully, but when he saw her looking at him out of the corner of his eye, he smiled again at her, then rolled his eyes.   
  
That was a little unexpected, especially coming from Hotohori. He seemed so serious all the time, Hibari thought, hiding a smile behind her hand. She wondered if he felt the same way that she did about Nantar. Speaking of, he was still talking, but louder now, as if the person he was speaking to didn't agree with him and he couldn't believe it. Hibari turned her attention back to what he was saying.   
  
"-asion is not our objective!" He was saying angrily. "Kotou has no reason to attack your country!"  
  
"We have reports of at least two attacks by your soldiers in villages next to the border, and at least seven recorded deaths!" One of Hotohori's advisors argued.   
  
"My father gave no order to attack villages, and he never has." Hibari spoke up, annoyed. "If those reports are true, and I'm not saying they aren't, then the order to attack was most likely given by the officer in command of those troops." She gave the man an irate look. "In all probability, those soldiers were provoked. They would not attack without a direct order from their captain unless aggravated."   
  
Everyone looked at her for a second, then the man Nantar was arguing with frowned and turned back to Nantar. "If that is the case," he continued, "then you need to keep a closer watch on your soldiers."  
  
"They shouldn't be in Konan anyway!" Another advisor muttered.   
  
"We are trying to protect the interests of Kutou." The blond general said simply.   
  
"Who are you?" A Konan advisor asked a little angrily.   
  
"This is Nakago," Nantar said huffily. "He is in charge of Kutou's armies."   
  
Hibari made a mental note to herself to remember his name from now on, but her thoughts were interrupted by an outburst from one of the Konan advisors. Suddenly, everyone was yelling loudly, arguing about Kutou's armies, land boundaries and other things. Hibari turned to Hotohori and saw that his eyes were wide. He looked at her and shrugged his shoulders, looking a little apprehensive.   
  
Suddenly, one of Hotohori's counselors stood up and yelled for silence. Everyone stopped talking, and Hibari noticed a strange look on Nantar's face as he stared at the once-silent advisor. Nantar almost looked as if he had an idea, but when he saw Hibari looking at him, he turned away.   
  
The first meeting ended later that afternoon, and not much had gotten done. Each time anyone had started an argument, the same advisor stopped everyone from fighting, and Nantar ended up with a very satisfied look on his face.   
  
Hibari sat in her room at her vanity and sighed. It wasn't going at all the way she had planned. All the men kept arguing about stupid things like political boundaries, and not about how many people were starving or dying-in either country. All the things she wanted to say had been silenced by menacing looks from Nantar, as if he was worried she might get them off the more 'important' subjects. True, her father hadn't told her what to discuss when she was here, she assumed that Nantar would fill her in on the way. Of course, she hadn't been listening to him most of the way, but she knew that if he had said anything she really needed to hear, she would have listened. She sighed again. What exactly was Nantar planning? She hated him more than ever now, knowing that he was trying to sabotage her ideas for peace. Was it because she was a woman? Or because Hotohori paid so much attention to her? He had invited her to another sunset stroll, and she had, without thinking, said yes, even though Nantar had forbidden her from being with him anywhere else but meals and meetings.   
  
It was no use...she'd just have to tell Hotohori that she couldn't see him tonight. Nantar would have a fit if he found out, since earlier that afternoon, as she was heading back to her room, he had stopped her in the hallway. Almost as if he knew what she was planning, he told her that he was going to check in on her at random intervals that evening, and if she wasn't in her room, she would be punished.   
  
She headed to Hotohori's chamber sadly, afraid of how he would react to her sudden decision. Knocking on his door, she sighed again when she heard his voice say, "Who is it?"  
  
"It's me, Hibari..." she said, a little hesitantly. "I need to speak to you."   
  
The door opened quickly, and there was Hotohori, smiling down at her. She thought her heart would melt. Before she could speak, he glanced up and down the hallway, then hurried her inside.   
  
"We don't want that Nantar of yours catching us, do we?" he teased.   
  
"Well...that's what I wanted to speak to you about..." she said softly, not looking at him.   
  
He noticed her shyness and smiled. "Please, sit down." He guestured toward a chair.   
  
"No, I have to go." She said, shaking her head quickly. "I just wanted to tell you...that I can't go for a walk with you tonight." She braced herself for his angry reply, but there was none. She kept her eyes on the ground and hurried on. "You see, Nantar is very angry with me because I do things with you...alone...and he told me that I wasn't allowed to go walking with you tonight. Normally, I wouldn't care about disobeying him...but if he saw us walking in the gardens...I don't know what he would do..." She stepped backward, toward the door, and opened it, all the time not letting herself look at Hotohori. When Hotohori still didn't speak, she murmmered, "I'm really sorry." and left, shutting the door behind her her. Once back in her room, she burst into tears. 


	7. Peasant's Festival

An hour later, Hibari had stopped crying.  In fact, she was not doing anything, just sitting at her vanity, silent.  She understood that Hotohori might be angry with her, but she couldn't help it.  She had let her hair down, but wasn't brushing it like she usually did when she was angry or sad.  She had absentmindedly picked up her brush, but was only turning it over and over in her hands, staring at her reflection in the mirror.  Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.  

Nantar, she thought angrily.  Well, I won't give him the satisfaction of seeing me crying.

She stood up, wiping at her eyes angrily and wishing they weren't still red.  Before she got to the door, however, it opened.  Hotohori stepped into the room and quickly closed the door behind him.  More than slightly taken aback, Hibari gasped at the sight of him.  She almost hadn't recognized him from his clothes.  He was dressed like a peasant, his hair hidden up under a bun covering.  He was still handsome, she noted, blushing in spite of herself.  

"What are you doing here?" She said, a little too loudly.  Catching herself, she continued.  "And why on earth are you dressed like that?" She hissed.  

He smiled at her, making her catch her breath.  Looking a little sheepish, he explained himself.  "You said that if Nantar caught us walking around in the garden together, you'd be in trouble, so I thought that if we dressed up like peasants, we could go out into the city and not be noticed."  Before Hibari could object, he rushed on.  "There's a small festival going on tonight, and I thought you might like to see the city for once, instead of being cooped up in here.  And we won't get caught, I promise."  He held out his hands and Hibari saw that he had also gotten clothes for her.  She smiled and took them.  

"Alright." She said slowly.  "But we can't stay out for very long."  Hotohori nodded, then left the room so she could change.

Ten minutes later, they had snuck out of the palace and into the back alleys of the capital.  Indeed, there was a festival taking place, and Hibari, for some reason unknown to herself, told Hotohori that she had never been to a festival before.  He seemed delighted with this information, and decided secretly that she was going to have the time of her life.  And she did, eating and drinking to her heart's content, playing games of skill (and losing most), watching people swallow fire and even listen to stories being told about the legend of Suzaku.  Hotohori had a great time himself, but all he cared about was Hibari's happiness.  She wasn't like most girls he had met, ones in his harem and advisor's daughters who were all quiet and submissive.  With his seventeenth birthday drawing nearer, some of his advisors had hinted at finding himself a bride, and he hated meeting new girls who only wanted to be Empress.  Of course, when they saw how much more beautiful he was then they were, they went all stiff and polite, he thought, smiling to himself.  But Hibari was different.  She was so beautiful when she laughed.  He hadn't really noticed her quiet beauty at first, but now it was all too obvious to him whenever he stole a glance at her.  At first, he had tried to be polite because she was an ambassador, but now he loved being near her.  But forever? A small voice in the back of his head whispered.  He wasn't sure yet.  

The night ended much too soon, and before Hotohori realized it, he was sneaking back into the palace with Hibari.  They had reached Hibari's room unnoticed, but as Hibari went inside her room, they could hear guards coming closer.  With nowhere for him to hide, Hibari had no choice but to let Hotohori in her room.  They shut the door quickly and leaned against it, listening, as the guard's footsteps slowly died away.  

Hibari breathed a huge sigh of relief as Hotohori lit a candle, illuminating the room.  "Thank you." She said finally. "I really had a wonderful time tonight."

Hotohori smiled a little mischievously.  

"What?" Hibari asked, never having seen him smile that way before.

"The festival is still going on tomorrow night." He said, still smiling. 

Hibari's eyes widened.  "Oh, I couldn't!  We could have been caught so many times tonight!"  

Hotohori, visibly disappointed, muttered. "Oh," and headed for the door.  

"Wait!" Hibari said suddenly.  Hotohori turned back to her.  She was staring at the floor, thinking hard, then suddenly looked up at Hotohori, her grin as mischievous as his had been.  "Alright-we'll go again tomorrow."

Hotohori smiled, nodded, and left.  

The next morning, Hibari was finishing her dressing when Nantar came in, without knocking as usual.  He said absolutely nothing about last night, even though he had promised to check in on her.  If he had, in fact, came in to see her, he would have seen that she was gone, so Hibari assumed that he never came in.  In fact, he acted very cheerful this morning, telling Hibari the schedule for the day before leaving and reminding her to wear her crown this time.  

The meetings were equally boring today.  Hibari secretly hoped that they wouldn't go on for much longer, it seemed to her that they weren't getting much done at all.  But then, she realized, if the meetings were over, she would have to go back home to Kotou.  Which meant she wouldn't be able to see Hotohori anymore.  Suddenly, she wished that the meetings would last forever.  

That afternoon, the meeting adjourned and Hibari headed back to her room gratefully.  As much as she wanted to stay with Hotohori, the meetings were still incredibly boring.  She had dinner in her room, and Nantar never showed up to harass her, which meant today had been a pretty good day so far.  She smiled, thinking of the fun she would have that night with Hotohori.  She dressed quickly in the servant's clothing and waited for Hotohori.  He was right on time, and the two headed out toward the gardens, to sneak out that way.  Hibari plodded behind Hotohori silently until he stopped suddenly and she slammed into the back of him.  He turned around, his finger to his lips.  Suddenly, she could hear voices.  

            They crept behind some trees and peeked out to see Nantar and one of Hotohori's advisors.  It was the one who had seemed in charge of everything at the meeting the day before.  _Just like Nantar to associate himself with people of power,_ Hibari thought bitterly.  _Probably trying to see if he can get the meetings to go his way by bribing this guy.  _

 She looked up at Hotohori after a moment, since she couldn't understand what they were saying.  His eyes were narrowed.  

"What's wrong?" She asked as quietly as possible.  

"I don't know yet." He said angrily.  "But I don't like what I'm seeing."  He grabbed Hibari's arm and dragged her away, still trying to be quiet.  

They didn't have as much fun at the festival that night, each of them lost in their own thoughts.  They headed back to the palace early.  Once again, Hotohori had to hide in Hibari's room as the guards walked past.  The two of them were leaned up against the door again, and when the guards had gone, Hibari laughed.  

"That was close." She said.  

"Why is it so dark in here?" Hotohori said suddenly.  He moved toward the bedstand and lit the candle that was sitting there.  

"She probably wanted it to look like she was asleep if I came in here to check on her." A voice echoed through the room.  Hibari spun around and saw Nantar sitting at her table.  

"What are you doing in here?" Hotohori asked angrily.  

"What are you doing in here, your Highness?" Nantar echoed bitterly.  "I see you decided to go against my orders and take off for the evening, Hibari."  He said, turning to face her and looking with disgust at her clothes.  "Just what exactly did you do tonight?"  

"We went out…into the city, to see the festival." Hibari said, her voice shaking a little.  Nantar's face showed that he clearly didn't believe her.  He crossed his arms.  "That's the truth, whether you believe me or not!" She cried.  "I wasn't doing anything immoral with Hotohori!"

"Hotohori, hmm?  And I never said you were doing anything immoral." He smiled nastily.  "Funny how you brought it up so quickly though…" He shrugged.  "Doesn't really matter anyway, does it?  Since you're dressed for travel anyway, we might as well go."

"What do you mean?" Hibari asked anxiously.  

"We're leaving, your highness, leaving for Kotou."  Hibari noticed suddenly that all her things were gone.  

"But…why?" She cried.  "We haven't done anything yet!  We haven't accomplished anything in these meetings-we can't leave!"

Nantar sighed.  "These meetings were a waste of time.  There is no chance for peace with Konan."  He shot a nasty look at Hotohori, stating clearly with his expression that it was probably all Hotohori's fault.  

"You cannot make her leave if she doesn't want to go."  Hotohori said quietly.  "She's the princess of Kutou."  

Nantar laughed cruelly.  "So?  She doesn't have any real power, especially over me.  She's just a woman, after all."  He turned to Hibari.  "Let's go, Your Highness." His last two words were dripping with sarcasm.  He took her arm and led her out of her room, toward the palace gates where their carriages were waiting.  She took one desperate look back at Hotohori, but he had disappeared.  


	8. Betrayal

Chapter Eight  
  
Nantar practically dragged her toward the carriages, and Hibari resisted all the way.  
  
"You can't make me go!" She cried. "We can still make peace!" Nantar snorted but didn't reply. "Let go!" She cried again, using all her strength to break his grip on her arm. If anything, it only made him hold on tighter, and she knew there was no way for her to get away from him that way.  
  
The moon was at its highest, and with no clouds, the courtyard where the carriages where standing was almost as bright as day. Her entire entourage was standing, waiting and ready to leave. Nakago was sitting atop his horse next to her carriage. Suddenly she realized that everyone was waiting for her, and that Nantar had intending on leaving long before she found him in her room.  
  
"You-!" She started, but Nantar cut her off by giving her a hard shove toward her carriage.  
  
"Get in." He snarled, yanking open the door and trying to push her in. She grabbed the sides of the doorway and tried to hold her ground, but he was much too strong for her.  
  
"You lied to me!" She cried. "You lied to my father! You're not here to make peace!" She raised a hand to hit him, not realizing that she lost her grip on the carriage doing it, and before she could land a second hit, he had shoved her inside, followed, and slammed the door.  
  
"Go!" He called out the window. The carriage started forward, and Hibari, who had been trying to stand was knocked over onto the seat. Nantar made no move to help her up, and when she finally untangled her skirts and sat down, she proceeded to glare at him furiously.  
  
"You lied to me." She repeated, getting angrier by the minute. "My father told you to come here and try to make peace with Konan, and all you did was argue with them and insult them and treat me like a.servant!" She spit out the last word at him. She had expected him to be angry, even deny her accusations, but it came as a complete shock when he began to laugh cruelly.  
  
"We weren't here to make peace, your Highness," he added sarcastically. "we were here to arrange your marriage to the Emperor. With that, Kutou could have the land boundaries your father wants, and Konan would have no choice but to let our soldiers in." Hibari stared, shocked. "The peace talks were all a front, while I negotiated your betrothal to the Emperor. Of course, I couldn't get near him, but I did find someone who was willing to listen."  
  
"His advisor." Hibari moaned softly. "The one you were talking to in the garden earlier."  
  
"Yes." Nantar spat. "Unfortunately, the discussions didn't go as planned. The man seemed to think I was being unfair, so I had to get rid of him, before all your father's careful planning had a chance to be revealed. And of course, we couldn't really stay after that, and I had decided that the Emperor didn't have enough interest in you to agree to marry you. As it is, now that your father's first plan has failed, we will go ahead with our invasion of Konan."  
  
They were rushing through the city, going fast enough that anyone still awake and outside had to dive out of the way or be run over. Hibari saw their angry faces fly by. She knew she should be angry, but most of her was so shocked and confused that she couldn't think of anything else. But for some reason, Hotohori's smiling face kept appearing in her mind, and although she tried to push it away, it always came back.  
  
  
  
"Your Highness, it just isn't possible!" An advisor on the far right cried out. Hotohori frowned from where he was seated on his throne.  
  
"We cannot go after them without starting a war!" Another shouted.  
  
"They killed Chan-cho!" One in the back called out.  
  
"We cannot prove that." The first one snapped. "Your Highness, please reconsider. Would you risk starting a war for some bastard princess from Kutou?"  
  
Hotohori's eyes flashed and he stood angrily. "They will not leave Konan without my permission. Send a hundred soldiers on horseback to retrieve them."  
  
"But your Highness-!"  
  
"And I will go with them!" Hotohori finished. "Get me my horse! We leave before the hour is up!"  
  
  
  
Hibari hadn't said a word to Nantar since they left the capital of Konan and hurried east, as fast as the carriages could go. Nakago rode next to her carriage, and after catching his eye once, she frowned and kept her eyes on her lap.  
  
Her mind raced with ideas to escape Nantar, just short of leaping from the carriage, which she had considered only for an instant. She had to warn Hotohori, she had to tell someone that Kutou was going to invade, she had to stop Nantar from getting back to her father's palace, where she would be hauled away and locked in a room somewhere for as long as they needed her out of sight.  
  
This is all my fault, her mind cried, if I had only paid attention more in those peace talks, maybe I could have changed something.  
  
The sun was beginning to rise, just peeking over the horizon, and Hibari hoped that Nantar considered himself out of danger and stopped the horses to rest. She knew that if they reached Kutou's border, there was no way she would ever escape.  
  
  
  
Hotohori rode fast, ahead of the huge column of soldiers on horseback. He knew Nantar had at least 3 carriages, and he had a chance at catching up if they could only go faster.  
  
  
  
"My Lord!" A voice cried from outside the carriage. Hibari's head snapped up. "My Lord, there are horses behind us!" It was Nakago.  
  
"There's at least a hundred armed men on horseback!" Someone else cried. Nantar growled angrily.  
  
"We're almost to the border!" He shouted at Nakago. "Don't stop until we cross it!"  
  
Hibari grabbed the window and pulled herself close to it so she could look behind them. There was an enormous dust cloud rising up at least 2 miles back, but before she could look closer, Nantar grabbed the back of her dress and pulled her back inside the carriage.  
  
"You're not going to make it." She snapped at him. "Hotohori's coming up fast."  
  
Nantar snarled. "We're too close to the border for him to catch up." He leaned out her window and yelled to Nakago. "Send someone ahead to the nearest village and get all the soldiers there rallied and marching toward us." Nakago saluted and left the side of the carriage.  
  
Hibari sat very still for another few minutes, hoping against hope that they didn't reach the border before Hotohori caught up, and resisting the urge to leap out of the carriage.  
  
Suddenly, a horse appeared beside the carriage, but it wasn't Nakago's horse. A soldier, garbed in Konan colors and armor, leaned over to the carriage. "Stop in the name of the Emperor!" He shouted at Nantar. Nantar made a wild motion with his arm, and when Hibari turned back to look at the soldier, there was a knife sticking out of his neck. She screamed.  
  
Another Konan soldier rode past, waving a sword at the driver of their carriage. Suddenly, the carriage slowed, then speeded up again, then the horses tried to turn and it was skidding sideways down the road. Despite her screaming, Hibari heard a loud crack, and suddenly the carriage overturned and rolled into the ditch. Hibari was thrown across the seat and her head cracked on the door handle before the carriage turned upside down and stayed there, dumping her onto the roof. Nantar threw open the door, and dragging her by the back of the neck, pulled her out of the carriage. Stars danced in front of her eyes, and while her head cleared, she saw a battle taking place on the road. The Kutou escort was outnumbered, and most of them were surrendering, but the Kutou soldiers wouldn't give up. They fought their way through their servants and attacked the Konan soldiers without mercy. Suddenly, Hibari was hauled to her feet as a horse glided up next to her. Nakago glared down at her, sword in hand and already bloody. Nantar pushed her at him.  
  
"Take her to Kutou." he gasped, "don't let that Emperor get his hands on her." Nakago grabbed her by the arm and tried to pull her up behind him, but she pulled her arm out of his grip and tried to run. She saw Hotohori in the middle of the fighting just before she was snatched around the waist and dragged the other way down the road. Before she could be forced onto Nakago's horse, however, an arrow flew out of the air and hit the poor beast, which reared. Nakago had been trying to pull her up behind him, and didn't have his hands on the reins when it reared, and he was thrown off onto the road. The horse took off riderless, and Hibari turned around and tried to push Nantar away from her. 


	9. New Love

Chapter Nine

"No! Let go of me!" Hibari cried as Nantar, clutching her wrist, pulled her down the road toward the border.  They hadn't gotten more than a few yards before Nakago caught up to them, breathing heavily and badly bruised.  Nantar pushed Hibari at him again.

"Get her across the border, General!" He snarled. "I don't care how you do it!"  As Nakago snatched Hibari, she caught a glimpse of a bright blue symbol on his forehead.  

_That's it…I remember that symbol…I was so young, and he…assassins, in the palace……blood everywhere….and that symbol…_

Nakago tossed Hibari over his shoulder, quite easily considering his wounds, and hurried off down the road, Nantar at his heels waving a sword.  

Hibari screamed wildly and hit him as hard as she could, but it felt like hitting rock, and it had no effect on him.  From her position she could see the fight going on in the road behind them, but she couldn't see Hotohori.  The Konan soldiers greatly outnumbered hers, and most of the Kutou army had fallen already, but they were so close to the border that it wouldn't matter who won, once she was on the other side.  

_I can't go back… there's nothing for me in Kutou_…

Suddenly a half-dozen arrows fell out of the sky around her and Nakago.  A cry went up from Nantar, and when she shifted to look, she saw that one arrow had found a target.  Nantar had fallen to the ground, an arrow sticking out of his left shoulder.  He could barely pull himself off the ground, covered in blood, a wild look on his face.

"Stop, fool!" He cried at Nakago, who halted and let out a curse.  Suddenly, Hibari felt herself being thrown to the ground as another arrow struck Nakago.  

Hotohori's left arm hung at his side, and he grimaced each time he had to move it.  He had forced his way out of the battle, but had lost his horse.  Down the road, he saw Hibari's carriage, on its side in the ditch, and three figures on the ground far past it.  He lifted his sword and began to run.

Slightly dazed, Hibari opened her eyes and found Nantar leaning over her, his face red and lips pulled back in a snarl.

"I refuse…to let you go…" he panted, out of breath.  "let you go…with him…and you are not…even…a real princess…and why should you be happy?"  In his right fist, he clutched a dagger, and he raised this hand and shook it at her.  "My last orders…from your father…were…to kill you if…if our plans did not…work…because you were….always…expendable."  

He raised the dagger again, but before he could strike, Hotohori appeared behind him and drove his sword into Nantar's back.  A look of shock came onto Nantar's face as he gasped for breath, but his hand, with the dagger, still swung down into Hibari's chest.  As she cried out, Hotohori wrenched his sword free, and Nantar fell over, eyes clouded over with death.  

_"Excuse me!" The girl had appeared so suddenly at the side of his palanquin, her face so cheerful, reminding him of Hibari.  The same color hair, the same green eyes…for a moment he forgot himself, remembering her face…but this girl wasn't Hibari.  Hibari had died in his arms on that road, a year ago.  He knew that.  And still… _

_Later, while the girl  was trying to escape from his palace, he met her again.  And still she reminded him of Hibari. Her clothes were strange…but she smiled in the same way…_

_Once it was made clear that this strange girl was indeed the Priestess of Suzaku, he knew that he would love her.  He had always hoped that the Priestess would come someday, and take away his loneliness, but he had never imagined that she would be so like another girl that had, even for a little while, done exactly that._

**Okay, I'm finally finished! I found the remains of this story today and decided I had better finish it once and for all.  Sorry it was so sad…poor Hotohori…**


End file.
